


Hold Your Hand

by GreenArchitect



Series: Tumblr Prompts [18]
Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hospital, Flirting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-20
Updated: 2015-06-20
Packaged: 2018-04-05 07:14:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4170810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenArchitect/pseuds/GreenArchitect
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>elfism4hyukjae asked:<br/>Prompt: Eames is an actor & he meets Arthur who is a doctor while at the hospital. He is smitten and uses hilarious & adorable ways to get Arthur to give him a chance. Bonus points if Eames gets his fans involved/he talks about Arthur in an interview</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hold Your Hand

For Arthur, the trouble started when Eames had been admitted to the hospital after a particularly nasty stunt gone wrong. He’d ended up with a broken arm and a concussion. His producers insisted that he stay at the hospital to ensure his full recovery but Eames was hellbent on leaving as soon as the bones were set and Arthur was all too happy to sign off once it had been determined that there was no serious reason to keep him. He hated how having celebrities in the hospital made his job harder. All the extra security and the media just got in the way of keeping his patients healthy and focused on their healing. Eames would be a distraction. 

 

“Alright, Mr. Eames, I’ve got your discharge papers if you’re ready to be on your way.” Arthur hadn’t even bothered to look up as he handed over the forms. He wanted to look over the cast on Eames arm and get him out before too many newspapers and others crowded around the hospital. 

 

“Actually, darling, I’m sorry to say I’ll have to take the advice of the producer and extend my stay.” Eames looked anything but sorry as he grinned openly at Arthur. 

 

“I’ve told you before, it’s Dr. Klein. What made you change your mind?” Arthur tried not to sound annoyed but he was not looking forward to his rounds if Eames was going to be staying. The man insisted on calling him pet names and flirting constantly. It didn’t make Arthur uncomfortable. Just annoyed the hell out of him. 

 

“Ah well-” Eames trailed off with a grin. Arthur frowned, took the papers back and swept from the room with a deep sigh. It was going to be all down hill from there. 

*********** 

“Arthur, I don’t care if Mr. Eames wants to stay for the rest of his life as long as he continues making donations to the hospital. Unless he’s sexually harassing you. Then I’ll have his ass out-” 

 

“No! No, it’s not that. He’s just -” Arthur searched for a word that sounded less petty and childish but failed with a sigh. “He’s annoying.” 

 

“He’s annoying? That’s your problem?” Dom looked at him hard before laughing so hard he had to lean against his desk. Arthur felt his face grow hot with a mix of embarrassment and anger. Sure it sounded lame out loud, but honestly! Arthur waited in annoyed silence while Dom collected himself. 

 

“Well he clearly likes you and the hospital likes his money, so suck it up. And show some leg or something! I dunno what gay men do to be alluring but makes sure you do it!” 

 

“Show some leg, Dom?! I’m a highly skilled physician and you’re telling me to show some leg so some ridiculous actor will keep donating money to the hospital? The hospital doesn’t even need it.” Arthur could feel his jaw twitching and the beginnings of a migraine. He absolutely was not going to make eyes at Eames or anyone else for that matter. 

 

“Look, Arthur, just don’t be a jerk. You’re not especially known for your bedside manner. It would be helpful if you could play nice too but I should know better than to ask.“ Dom sighed heavily and slumped in his chair. If Arthur hadn’t known him for years he might’ve fallen for it but, as it was, Arthur was well acquainted with Dom’s manipulation and had built up immunity. 

 

"I will be my usual professional self.” 

 

“That’s what I’m worried about.”  
***************** 

“Arthur, your Mr. Eames wants to see you when you get a moment.” Ariadne and the nurses were doing a terrible job of covering their amusement; it was putting him on edge and if it wasn’t for the fact that they would all make his life a living hell, he would have told them off several days ago. But they would, so he merely scowled. 

 

“I saw him at the beginning of my rounds. There is nothing that he needs that can’t be done by you or the nurses.” 

 

“Sorry Arthur, we’re all busy right now.” Junie, one of the older nurses gave him a pointed look that brooked no argument even though they were all clearly waiting around to see what Eames would do to flirt with him this time. After the fiasco with the 3 dozen long stemmed roses and the lecture he gave Eames for putting his fellow patients with allergies at risk, they had become a regular topic at the rumor mill. Then there was the cafeteria flash mob dancing to I Wanna Hold Your Hand. That, Arthur had to admit, wasn’t all that bad, once he got over his initial confusion, then annoyance. It was sweet actually. But that was besides the point! 

 

“Yeah, go see your boyfriend. Maybe he’ll send several pounds of chocolate this time.“ Arthur scowled some more but made his way to Eames’ room knowing the infuriating man would charm the nurses into paging him over the hospital intercom until he saw him. Again.  
"Arthur! What a gift to see you twice in one day."Eames grinned innocently. Arthur tried not to smile but somehow he’d become less immune to the man’s charm over the past few days. The man was wearing him down and it was terrifying. 

 

"What do you need, Mr. Eames? You realize you aren’t my only patient.” 

 

“It will only take a second. I promise, darling.” Arthur shook his head in disbelief but still gestured for him to continue. Eames leaned in, making the ugly mustard yellow sweatshirt he was wearing stretched across his broad shoulders. Shoulders that Arthur was never distracted by in the least. “I need some information.” His voice had dropped to a stage whisper, like they were co conspirators, and Arthur could only roll his eyes. 

 

“Go on, Mr. Eames. I think I’ll need to start a timer next time.” Arthur smirked in spite of himself. 

 

“Is that a promise that there will be a next time?” The actor wiggled his eyebrows suggestively and grinned when Arthur snorted. “Alright, alright. Tell me, what do you do when you aren’t saving lives? What are you interested in, I mean?” 

 

Arthur smiled genuinely this time. Eames had been digging for information about Arthur from day one. It was one of the things he secretly enjoyed after having to ask about other people’s lives day in and day out. It was nice to be asked by someone who genuinely wanted to know. He still had a front to uphold though. He could only guess at what Eames would do if he found out Arthur didn’t completely dislike him. “And how is that information related to your care?” 

 

“You’d be surprised. I fill my lonely hours of recovery with thoughts of you, ofcourse.” There was that stupidly charming grin again. No wonder he was an actor. “I imagine you like puzzles or something to do with problem solving. Probably makes you feel especially calm once you’ve solved it too.” 

 

Arthur was rather impressed by that. “What makes you think that, Mr. Eames?” 

 

“Well, you certainly have an analytical mind and I know you like problem solving because you’ve got at least 3 different brain teaser games on your phone.“ 

 

"Which reminds me, I still haven’t forgiven you for pickpocketting me.” Arthur deflected in order to hide his surprise at Eames’ deduction about the calming part. 

 

“All’s fair in love and war. I was bored and hadn’t had you shout at me that day.”

 

“You are a ridiculous man.” 

 

“A ridiculous man who is in need of answers!” 

 

“Promise me you won’t use it to do anything ridiculous.” 

 

“But we both agree that I’m ridiculous. Besides I know for a fact you enjoy my gifts. A little birdie tells me you have a very adorable blush.” 

 

“It’s called embarrassment, Eames.” Eames quirked an eyebrow and Arthur felt his own stupid face flush.

“Fine. I enjoy poetry.” Arthur huffed and tried to ignore the small pleasure he felt when Eames’ face lit up. 

 

“Oh, darling the poems I could recite for you!” 

 

“Ok, that’s it I’m leaving. Goodbye, Mr. Eames.” 

 

“Shall I compare thee to a summer’s day? Thou art more lovely and more temperate:Rough winds do shake the darling buds of May,” Eames eased out of his bed and followed Arthur to the door, continuing. “And summer’s lease hath all too short a date; Sometime too hot the eye of heaven shines, And often is his gold complexion dimm’d;And every fair from fair sometime declines, By chance or nature’s changing course untrimm’d;” 

 

“Really, Eames? This is a hospital.” Arthur sighed but Eames continued undeterred. 

 

“But thy eternal summer shall not fade, Nor lose possession of that fair thou ow’st;Nor shall death brag thou wander’st in his shade,When in eternal lines to time thou grow’st: So long as men can breathe or eyes can see, So long lives this, and this gives life tothee.” He finished by taking Arthur’s hand and kissing it. The nurses, still waiting and watching, cooed and applauded but Eames’ attention was for Arthur only. Arthur, despite his very best efforts, could only feel slightly annoyed. 

 

“That was very nice, Mr. Eames.” Eames scoffed but still let his thumb affectionately stroke Arthur’s knuckles. “Since you clearly feel better I will have your discharge papers ready by tomorrow.”  
Eames only grinned but there was an audible groan from the nurses. “Arthur! He just recited one of the most romantic poems ever!” Ariadne looked scandalized.

 

“From memory!” Junie added poked Arthur roughly while Ariadne and the rest of the nurses glared at him like he’d just kicked a puppy. 

 

"Now now, ladies no need to jump to my rescue. Arthur here is just upset because he’s showed his hand without meaning to.” 

 

“Huh?” Everyone looked at Eames. 

 

“Oh yes. If he didn’t enjoy me doting on him he wouldn’t have let me finish the poem. And he’s let me hold his hand this whole time.” The women cooed and pointed at their still joined hands. Arthur went a deep shade of pink and dropped Eames’ hand immediately, which only encouraged more cooing. 

 

“Don’t you all have work to do?!” He turned on Eames. “And you! Get back to your room right now!” Arthur tried to sound stern but he’d already lost that fight judging by the chorus of giggles and Eames dramatic bow. 

 

“As you wish, darling.” Eames strolled back to his room whistling I Wanna Hold Your Hand. Arthur had really stuck his foot in it this time. Eames hand had felt so nice and he’d never had someone kiss his hand. How could he be blamed for enjoying something like that? 

******************  
The next day was surprisingly busy and Arthur hadn’t seen Eames except for his usual check in. What was strange was that Eames hadn’t even asked for him. He didn’t see the man until he stepped into his office to do his end of the day paperwork. He wasn’t surprised and didn’t even question how he’d got into his locked office. The man had a knack for getting what he wanted. “Why have you snuck into my office Mr. Eames?’ Arthur smirked and waited for the boyish grin but when Eames turned away from the window his face was serious and when he spoke it was soft but a little stern. 

 

“I want you to know one thing.  
You know how this is: if I look at the crystal moon, at the red branch of the slow autumn at my window, if I touch near the fire the impalpable ash or the wrinkled body of the log, everything carries me to you, as if everything that exists, aromas, light, metals, were little boats that sail toward those isles of yours that wait for me. 

 

Well, now, if little by little you stop loving me I shall stop loving you little by little.  
If suddenly you forget me do not look for me, for I shall already have forgotten you. 

 

If you think it long and mad, the wind of banners that passes through my life, and you decide to leave me at the shore of the heart where I have roots, remember that on that day, at that hour, I shall lift my arms and my roots will set off to seek another land. 

 

But if each day, each hour, you feel that you are destined for me with implacable sweetness, if each day a flower climbs up to your lips to seek me, ah my love, ah my own, in me all that fire is repeated, in me nothing is extinguished or forgotten, my love feeds on your love, beloved, and as long as you live it will be in your arms without leaving mine.” 

 

Arthur was silent for some time before he found the words to speak. While that hadn’t been his favorite poem, it was one that he connected with deeply for all it had to say. And he could see why Eames had chosen it. Eames had done it so perfectly too, let his voice rise and lower with the mood of the poem and end with the full hope and wistfulness that the last stanza carried. It was a promise from the speaker to the reader, a promise that Eames was also making to Arthur. 

 

“Well then I suppose I’ll be on my way” Arthur blinked stupidly before catching Eames’ hand. They simply stared at each other for several minutes, knowing that the moment required something special. Nothing seemed to capture what Arthur wanted to say. Well perhaps not. 

 

“I’ll tell you something I think you’ll understand When I’ll say that something I wanna hold your hand I wanna hold your hand I wanna hold your hand” Eames grinned and pulled Arthur a little closer. 

 

“Does this mean I get to take you out on a date?” 

 

“You’ll have to leave the hospital.“ 

 

“Oh darling, I thought we cleared that up.” 

 

“I can’t date a patient, idiot.“ 

 

“Oh! Right then, where are those papers? Have you got them here? I can have a reservation for us by seven.” Arthur laughed and pushed Eames towards the door. 

 

“Go back to your room, Mr. Eames. I’ll be down when I’m finished.” 

 

“As you wish, Darling.“ 

 

“I’m not Buttercup.” 

 

“Oh but you are!” On that note Arthur shut, and locked, the door. He grinned to himself and sat at his desk to work but the whole idea went out the window when he saw a signed first edition of Neruda’s best works on his desk. Eames truly was a ridiculous man but Arthur knew he was going to be proud to say that Eames was his man.

**Author's Note:**

> So just as an afterthought the second time you see I wanna Hold Your Hand, I imagined the Across the Universe version rather than the original that I envisioned for the flash mob.


End file.
